This invention relates to a support structure with a unique support beam, adjustable support system, and channel support system.
Prior art support structures are used to support items from a vertically upper location such as a ceiling. One common use of such machines. support systems has been to support medical equipment such as x-ray
One known support structure uses a support beam which includes two similarly sized framing channels separated by a thin web. One channel is connected by a support member to a vertically upper location while the other channel carries the supported item. The known support beams are often formed of two separate lateral members welded at the web.
The prior art support beams have typically been mounted at locations generally directly vertically above the support beam. This type of mounting has limitations. For example, it may be desirable to support a support beam at a location laterally displaced from a suitable vertical support location.